Sandra Wheeler
Sandra Wheeler is a rookie linebacker for the Montreal Royal. Biography From Anchorage, Comes a female Black Bear who is hoping to prove that size does matter! Sandra Wheeler comes from a family who has been historically big. Her father was a former collage linebacker who not only broke defensive records during his collage tenure, He broke the record for biggest player to have ever played in the collage system weighing a whopping 340 lb. With most of that weight being body fat, It did mean he was quite slow and couldn't stand a chance stopping the countries best Wide Receivers. It would be one of the main reasons he decided against going into the draft and instead decided to settle down and start a family with his collage sweetheart in Anchorage, Alaska. When Sandra was born, She was no different. She was always bigger than the other kids and this would end up hurting her self-esteem. She always hated being big. Well until the day that her father told her about his collage accomplishments and how he was able to dominate due to his hugeness. Sandra then decided that she wanted to follow in her father's footsteps. Once Sandra joined her pee-wee team, She finally became confident about her body shape and she really enjoyed dominating against smaller kids. As she grew up, She kept getting bigger and she kept getting better in the linebacker position. When she got to High School, She weighted 250 lbs and her High School Coach suggested that she lost some weight but she would always tell him no as if it wasn't for her weight, She wouldn't be as dominant. Which would be true as she would continue to dominate at a High-School level. After she graduated High School, She was offered a scholarship to Winnipeg Anthropomorphic Institute in Canada due to her football dominance in High School. Her Collage career would be almost as good as her High School career as she would end up breaking most of her own father's records, Well the ones that were still standing. Including his Biggest Player record as she would break it by 10 lbs. But it wasn't all positive as her stamina dropped from her high school levels as she wasn't as good when it came to endurance. She has entered her name into the 2016 UFFL Draft hoping to do something her own father couldn't even do! Play at the highest level! And she hopes to play it well. Interview How would your linebacker player respond to the question, "Describe your college years?" She was mostly pumping weights and helping her huge appetite. What is your linebacker's play style? Do they creep towards the defensive line to get an edge on the play, or do they survey the field to better react to the play? They tend to get an edge on the play. Football players sign contracts with teams to get paid millions of dollars. When your player is signed to a team, are they going to care more about security (staying on a team longer) or money (earning the big $$$) in their contract offer? She's likely to go to whoever pays the most! What is your player doing in the off-season to improve their chances of being drafted higher? Not much. She thinks she's done enough. Contract Info Statistics Individual Win-Loss Record Total Record: -- Category:Linebackers Category:Bear Category:Montreal